


- more than you will ever know

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, M/M, One Shot, Young Love, aaron smokes and has fluffy hair and is a badass, can we forget age too please?, christmas fics, he's name is aaron, lets say vic is in the year below adam/rob/aaron, on a footballer who doesn't know he exists, rob has a huge crush, rob just 'gets by', teenage!robron, yeah the lyrics are from 'all i want for christmas is you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: He feels a fool for even coming because no one knows him. It's a Christmas party and his little sister is hosting it in their house and he wants to hide away because he knows it's a waste of time, showing his face, wearing a stupid jumper and drinking cheap vodka until Christmas Day arrives. - rob's at a christmas party, feeling almost invisible and the fact that his crush is in the same room doesn't seem to make a difference (although he wishes it did)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtylittlegreasymonkey9384](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dirtylittlegreasymonkey9384).



> this just came in my head and wouldn't leave so i had to write it! i've gifted the work to someone super special who was in charge of all the secret santa goodness that we have on here so this is just a thank you!

He feels a fool for even coming because no one knows him. It's a Christmas party and his little sister is hosting it in their house and he wants to hide away because he knows it's a waste of time, showing his face, wearing a stupid jumper and drinking cheap vodka until Christmas Day arrives.

_It will be fun, come on Rob you never do this stuff._

There's a dig in there somewhere and Robert rolls his eyes because he knows he doesn't but he also knows _why_ he doesn't. It isn't his thing. Partying and garage music and bright lights and snogging until your lips are numb and you can't remember who exactly it is your face is pressed against. He isn't like that.

‘ _Just relax, enjoy yourself._ ' He keeps telling himself that, his eyes darting around the place nervously because he doesn't know why he's even showed face.

Victoria is by the sofa, a smile on her face and a hand on some lad's chest. Robert keeps staring until he sees who it was. Adam Barton.

He rolls his eyes and holds the bottle of beer in his hand tightly as he sees the boy bend down and kiss his sister softly. He has to remind himself that Adam is a good bloke, cocky and confident but _decent_.

Of course now he's seen Adam he is thinking about _him_ and he can't help but blush, his mouth falling open a little as he tries to spot him in the crowd of teenagers that block his view.

A part of Robert wants to see him, to look at him and see his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that make him blush. He hates this crush. He doesn't understand why the boy has such an effect on him but he does. He isn't like the other lads, he's kind and reserved and has a big heart and Robert _knows_ that. But he's also popular, he's also on the football team and known for throwing his fists around when needs be and that seems to excite Robert and entice him even more. He's also gay. Robert knows that too because not long ago there were rumours about Aaron and _Adam_ , and then Aaron went and kissed Finn apparently so everyone knew.

That's not what started the feelings though, they had been there long before Robert even _thought_ Aaron could feel the same in return.

‘ _He wouldn't look twice at you._ ' He tells himself that sometimes, when he sees Adam and Aaron laughing about in school acting like idiots and he thinks Aaron looks his way. He tells himself that he's mistaken, Aaron's probably looking at someone else, someone better looking, someone with better dress sense, someone who didn't have a brother who hated him because he had taken 'his Katie' once.

The music grows louder and Robert feels his head pounding, needs to escape the stuffy room and try to gather his thoughts that keep persisting and making him feel insecure.

He manages to get into the hall and push pass the couple snogging by the radiator.

He keeps going, and going and going until he pushes the door open and he sighs into the night sky, the air is cool and hits him hard as he tries to get his breath back and _stop_ thinking about how close he might have been to Aaron inside.

Robert looks down towards the ground, it was snowing earlier and he presses down on the bits of snow still left, wondering how long left of this Christmas party there is because in all honesty he wants to go to bed and forget the night ever happened.

"You not in the Christmas spirit?" It's a voice he knows, one that he has heard in his mind over and over again and Robert almost freezes as he sees Aaron standing a few feet away from him, a cigarette in his mouth and a small frown on his face, asking Robert a question.

 _Noticing_ him.

Robert ducks his head and then tries his hardest to build up the courage inside him to turn and face Aaron, "Uh, yeah - not - no not really." _Shit_. He practically stumbles on each word and hates the thought of Aaron thinking he was even more pathetic.

Aaron just nods his head and then pulls the cigarette from his mouth, puffing out smoke and then waving it away with his hand so that it dances in the air before disappearing.

The sound of the music still booms loudly from inside and Robert pushes hands inside his pocket, a heavy question in the air he thinks.

_What now?_

"You're Vic's brother?" It's a question and Robert looks up at Aaron again, this time being able to actually stare at him without looking away again. He sees the blue jumper Aaron is wearing, it isn't festive but Robert doesn't care because no ones kept to the dress code. His hair is free from the thick gel he slides into it every day at school and instead he has these thick curly locks, Robert imagines running his hands through it and then blushes hard.

Aaron just blinks and Robert realises he still hasn't answered his question. He clears his throat and then nods his head almost violently. "Yeah, the one who isn't milking cows." It's a lame reference to Andy and he laughs nervously as he tries to think of something else to say.

Aaron just raises an eyebrow and tilts his head and then he chucks the cigarette towards the ground before twisting his foot over it. Robert looks glum, thinks Aaron will turn back inside now but he doesn't.

Instead Aaron just sighs, pulls his hands into his pocket and rests on his heels for a second before pushing his feet back down. Robert feels like an idiot as he stands there, almost frozen on the spot because he doesn't know what to say or what to do but he's standing there with Aaron, _Aaron_ and it's Christmas and he _knows_ he won't get the chance again, not with Aaron.

"So you -" Robert turns towards Aaron and then suddenly is cut off by the sound of Adam and his big mouth. He is stumbling towards Aaron and holding him by the shoulders and laughing his damn head off. Robert wants to hit him, he already did after seeing him and his little sister and now it's even more intense because ' _this is Aaron, the boy who can't help crushing over and he nearly had the chance to -'_

‘To do what?' He keeps asking himself and he knows that it would have been just a very awkward few sentences ending with an even more awkward goodbye.

"Ah ya alright mate?" Adam looks towards Robert and Robert doesn't know where to look. Adam doesn't speak to him. Aaron doesn't speak to him. They aren't in the same classes, they hardly see each other. Aaron and Adam are popular and liked and everyone seems to know them and Robert, Robert gets by.

He can't get passed the question and the use of the word 'mate' until he realises that Adam is pissed and he could be talking to anyone.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Are you -" Robert tries, doesn't know why because it's _Adam_ but then he thinks he sees Aaron looking at him as if he is _intrigued_ and he doesn't know what else to say. It doesn't matter though because Adam is already stumbling back inside and Aaron is smiling at him, he looks at him and Robert burns a little inside because _'no wonder why people thought they had a thing.'_

Aaron pushes a hand through his hair and almost appears awkward for the first time, "I should probably go and check -" he points towards the house and Robert nods as he looks at Adam still trying to get past the crowd.

Aaron disappears and Robert lets him because he was an idiot to think that he could even stand a chance with Aaron, with someone like Aaron. Not even the spirit of Christmas could work in his favour on that front.

 

***

 

The party dies down eventually, just an hour before Christmas Day. Some randoms leave and then more do because apparently there's other parties to go to.

Robert smiles gratefully as more and more pile out and Vic moans in disappointment that Adam is able to help pretty quickly with a few kisses.

They are on the sofa, Adam has an arm around Victoria and they are talking quietly. Robert smiles at them, notices how good they look and then tells himself he still needs to hate Adam a little bit.

It's almost a rule.

He decides to start tidying up, pushing plastic cups into a bin bag and trying not to wonder where Aaron had gone. He didn't see him leave and he felt sad, gutted really because it's been a while now since all this started up. Since he was all sweaty palms and fluttering eyes and butterflies bursting in his stomach whenever Aaron even walked by him. It was pathetic really.

The door slams shut and Aaron's stood there, his nose is all red and adorable from the cold outside and he looks straight at Robert as he walks into the kitchen, by passing his best mate.

"Oh, the party's over then?" Aaron says cooly, he pulls off the beanie he was wearing and strips off his parka coat so that he is showing his blue jumper again.

Robert smiles, he likes the jumper, he likes Aaron. A lot.

Robert manages to nod before collecting more paper cups and then turning towards the pile of paper plates on the side. He pushes a hand out to grab them but Aaron gets there first and for the briefest of seconds their hands brush, it's almost electrifying and Robert finds it hard not to gasp as his cheeks redden and he tries his hardest to recover from the feeling that races through him.

"I'll do it." Aaron says after a few seconds, showing no signs of anything close to what Robert feels as he picks the plates up and put them in the bag.

"You don't have to. It's fine." Robert can't help but look shyly at Aaron and notice that Aaron is actually looking at him still.

He isn't looking away. He's still noticing him, after all this time. Still.

Aaron shrugs his shoulders, "Might as well. I mean I don't want to get in the middle of -" he points towards the living room and Robert chuckles, _chuckles_ and Aaron catches it and then smiles, _smiles_ as if he found it - cute maybe, as if he liked it. Robert knows he is being ridiculous, he knows it but he indulges himself as Aaron still stares, still seems _interested_.

"Yeah they, they seem to be getting on well." Robert nods and then looks back towards the bag, moving towards the counter again and spotting more empty packets of crisps, sighing as they are stuffed into the bag.

Aaron follows him, working in silence as he helps tidy the kitchen. It doesn't take long and the more time they spent so close together, the more Robert felt his insides burst and the need to shout ' _hey Aaron you know I sorta have a massive crush on you'_ before Aaron turns away and disappears again.

Robert looks at the clock and smiles, it's nearly midnight, nearly Christmas. He turns and Aaron is by the doorway suddenly, he has this look on his face and Robert doesn't know what to say.

"Nearly Christmas then." Aaron says softly, his eyes not leaving Robert's. Robert gulps, shocked that he would probably be spending the first few minutes with Aaron Dingle, _Aaron Dingle._

"Yeah looks like it is." Robert nods shyly again and then clears his throat, eyes towards the floor as he tries to escape the room because suddenly he feels as though he was being made a fool out of.

No way was Aaron Dingle willingly staying with him in his kitchen on Christmas Eve, it had to be a joke.

Robert tries to walk past Aaron but then suddenly feels a hand press into his chest. Aaron's hand. Aaron stopping him. Robert's heart begins beating faster and Aaron lets out this little shaky breath that makes Robert blush hard because he can hear it, he could _feel_ it couldn't he?

The clock ticks and Robert turns, midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Aaron almost whispers and Robert looks back at him, his eyes wide because he still can't believe it. He can't believe Aaron was wishing him a merry Christmas.

Robert smiles, the space between them is small and Aaron still has a hand on his chest. "Merry - uh Merry Christmas." He whispers nervously.

Aaron smiles back at him and then frowns, "Anything ya wanted for Christmas?" He asks gently before looking up.

Robert almost chokes as he spots the mistletoe above them. He had seen couples standing there all night and he had imagined himself standing there and Aaron - Aaron coming towards him and leaning in and - he never thought it would actually happen.

Robert opens his mouth slightly and nods a little. "You have no, _no_ idea how long I've -" he rips his eyes away from the mistletoe and then suddenly feels Aaron push into him, holding onto Robert's hair and kissing him hard on the lips. Robert lifts an eyebrow in surprise and then melts into Aaron, a hand finding its place in his curly locks and his breathing become erratic because he can't get his head around what was happening. Aaron Dingle was kissing him in his home, in his small little kitchen.

Aaron Dingle, the boy he rather embarrassingly had fallen for _months_ ago, the boy he thought didn't even know existed was actually _kissing_ him.

Aaron pulls his hand off Robert's chest finally and their lips part. He looks up at Robert with a look on his face that makes Robert melt.

Robert goes to speak but then suddenly Victoria appears by the doorway with Adam on her shoulder looking even more drunk than earlier.

"You getting him home?" Victoria asks Aaron and it took a few seconds for Aaron to rip his eyes away from Robert's.

Aaron nods slowly before looking at his mate and rolling his eyes, "Yeah let's get ya home then." He sighs as Victoria shifts the weight of Adam on his shoulder.

Robert sees how annoyed Aaron looks, as if he wanted to _stay_ and maybe do _that_ again. He isn't looking at Adam in any particular way now, there's no ' _wonder why's_ ' circling the room, if anything Aaron looks like he wants to kick Adam out and leave him on the curb.

He won't though. He's too good for that.

Victoria ruffles Aaron's hair as if to say thank you and then disappears up the stairs. Adam is almost asleep on Aaron's shoulder and Robert realises that it sort of killed the mood.

"I should get him home." Aaron says, almost apologetically as he speaks and held Adam up right.

Robert nods, a little sadly because he wants Aaron to stay and then he realises that kissing him had been enough, _more_ than enough. "I'll see you around?" It's a question that hangs in the air and makes Aaron raise his head.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Aaron looks back at Adam and then pulls him towards the front door.

Robert bites hard on his lip, does he even know your name? It circles his mind.

Everyone knows Andy after the Dingle scandal that resulted in Sarah, Aaron would know his name but not the other son, the one _not quite like a Sugden_.

His feet follow Aaron until he's outside in the cold and he is calling out for the Dingle so that he turns around.

"I'm Robert by the way." He feels like an idiot for saying it, for _having_ to say it but he knows he does.

Aaron just smiles at him and then licks his lips. "Yeah I know, of course I know." He says almost a little likes he's flirting and Robert ducks his head again.

He knew his name, he knew him.

"Merry Christmas Sugden." Aaron calls out as he walks down the village.

Robert feels his insides burn and he finds himself falling deeper, he didn't even think it was possible but apparently it is.

"Merry Christmas Dingle." There's a confidence in his voice that's new as Aaron turns back and _winks_ before disappearing.

Robert staggers back inside the house and feels overwhelmed as he looks up at the mistletoe and is reminded of what happened.

The clock ticks by and Robert smiles, it's already the best Christmas he's ever had.


End file.
